


Surprising Visit (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [29]
Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Prompt Stories, Surprising Visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Planning to make amends.





	Surprising Visit (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

Loki was bored out of his mind. Being stuck in Asgard was a harsh punishment for his behavior, specially after he had saved Thor’s life. Thor had told him that he couldn’t leave Asgard unless he was with him to make sure Loki wouldn’t get into any more trouble. Only, getting into trouble was part of who he was.

He knew that it would take time to win the trust of everyone around him, particularly his brother, but he wanted to, so he would do whatever it took to make that happen. He had yet to have the chance to do so, since he barely saw his brother. In the last couple months, if he saw Thor more that two or three times, ten minutes each time, it was a lot.

So, it came as a surprise when Thor showed up one afternoon, while he was taking a walk through the palace. After greeting each other and making small talk, Thor told him that he was just passing by. He had been invited by Tony Stark to attend a Christmas dinner, whatever that might be, with the rest of the Avengers and didn’t know when he would be returning.

That’s when Loki had an idea. He knew Thor would resist but he had to try. Anything to get out of Asgard. He told Thor that, maybe he could go with him. He said that he wanted to make amends with the other Avengers and what better way to do so than with his brother by his side. Thor took a few minutes to consider all that could go wrong, but after Loki swore by their mother that he would be on his best behavior, he allowed Loki to join him.

Loki was surprised that his brother would agree so easily. He was expecting a lot more resistance from him, but he wasn’t about to complain. Thor told him that at the first sign of trouble on his part, he would bring Loki back and lock him up until he was sure Loki had learned his lesson. Loki agreed, not wanting to lose the chance of seeing something other than the palace walls. They were leaving in an hour and Thor told him to meet him in the Bifrost Bridge. Loki couldn’t believe his luck. “This is going to interesting.”, he thought getting ready to leave.

Now, Loki wasn’t lying when he said that he wanted to make amends. He really wanted to apologize. After their mother’s death and a heart-to-heart with Thor, he came to the realization that he had done all those things out of spite and he knew he no longer carried that with him. But of course, he wasn’t going to lose the opportunity to mess with Stark. You could say it was part of his charm, he sure did.

Loki arrived at the Bifrost before Thor. Greeting Heimdall, Loki paced around, waiting for Thor. Heimdall asked him if he was gonna behave and Loki just gave him a smirk. Heimdall shook his head and let out a chuckle. He knew Loki wasn’t going to get into trouble, at least not the kind he used to.

Thor arrived and greeted Heimdall, asking him to connect the Bifrost with Earth. Loki could barely contain his excitement. He was about to leave Asgard. Sure, what awaited him wasn’t gonna be a warm welcome, by all means, but he was determined to show the Avengers, and his brother, that he had truly changed.

Loki saw Heimdall connect the bridge and joined his brother, getting ready to travel to Earth. Thor had told him that they would meet the other Avengers at their new compound and that they would land on the lawn just by the front door, so he could be prepared. Loki couldn’t help but laugh at the thought that Stark wasn’t gonna be happy that they would ruin the lawn. “Serves him right.”, Loki thought, knowing that Stark would be pissed not just at the lawn but at his presence as well.

Loki knew that convincing the Avengers that he had changed wasn’t going to be easy, even with his brother by his side, plus the fact that he hadn’t been invited to their little gathering, but he was willing to try. “They’re in for a treat.”, Loki thought, before stepping through the Bifrost.


End file.
